En tres años será
by Sybilla's song
Summary: [KibaHanabi] [SaiInoGaara]Reto de Alega Nara. Hanabi está excitada, Kiba está preocupado. OneShot.


_Reto de Alega Nara_

**"En tres años será"**

Los ojos afilados buscaban despreocupadamente en el salón cualquier indicio de la chica de blanca mirada. Recordaba con pesar las últimas palabras que salieron de sus suaves labios, antes de caer dormida sobre su torso aquella mañana. Sus manos, tan pesadas como sus pensamientos, taparon su cara avergonzada.

"No puedo creer que era virgen"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, iluminando poco a poco la tenue penumbra que reinaba en el lugar. La claridad de la mañana todavía no llegaba a evaporar en su totalidad el rocío ya que sólo había empezado a amanecer hace un par de minutos. La figura curvilínea se movió sin apuros por la infinidad de mesas que estaban ordenadas en filas del lugar.

"Kiba¿Me buscas?"

"Hanabi... Pensé que te habías quedado en mi casa..."

"Creí que era mejor hacerte una visita"

Ronroneó como gatita mientras ocultaba su rostro entre los pliegues de la oscura chaqueta del Inuzuka. Sus brazos delgados le rodearon la cintura y con una simple ojeada insinúo sus inestables deseos.

"No sé¿podemos pensarlo?"

Lanzó un gritito ahogado antes de que la ágil chica le desprendiera el pantalón de un solo tirón y se colgara de un abrazo al cuello, quedando suspendida entre el Inuzuka y el suelo. Un segundo gemido salió disparado de la garganta del castaño. La chica hablo con suavidad.

"Claro que sí... Qué quieres pensar"

"... Nada..."

* * *

Ino caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos de la Academia, había ido temprano a la oficina por algunos papeles que despreocupadamente había dejado sobre el escritorio y todavía estaban sin calificar. Los encuentros con el nuevo miembro del equipo siete jamás podían esperar.

En el salón oyó un leve gemido, luego otro seguido de muchos más. El Inuzuka no dejaba de llevar a sus amiguitas muy temprano en la mañana para tener aventuritas variadas en un excitante salón de clases, en donde más tarde, niños inocentes estarían escribiendo sobre las mesas previamente usabas con un fin obsceno. La rubia estaba indignada.

El mundo detrás de la puerta violentamente abierta revelaba al castaño de pantalones abiertos sobre la más joven Hyuuga que sentada en una silla en miniatura ocultaba sus grandes ojos bajo el pecho del perro.

"¡Inuzuka Kiba! Qué es lo que le estás haciendo a esa pobre niña"

"... Nada..."

"Ino-san, yo no quería que vieras esto"

Respiró hondo al escuchar la voz dulce salir de los labios de la pequeña que había estado besado. Ella con su casi inocente vocecita podía calmar a las más bestiales criaturas conocidas. Incluso al más hiperactivo del clan Inuzuka.

"Kiba-kun me ha obligado..."

"¿QUÉ¡Hanabi, no mientas¡Ino, está mintiendo! No es lo que parece"

"KIBA ERES UNA MIERDA... Hanabi, acompáñame, me aseguraré que este cerdo no te moleste más..."

Las vio desaparecer lentamente junto con el estrepitoso sonido del calzado femenino. Un agarrón en el trasero del Inuzuka y una mirada nívea cómplice precedió la salida de la joven Hyuuga Hanabi del lugar.

* * *

Luego de la hora del almuerzo, casi la mayoría de los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus casas y Kiba paseaba por los pasillos en dirección al salón de profesores. Lo único que quería hacer era recoger sus cosas para poder largarse a su casa lo más rápido posible.

"Hanabi debe estar esperándome..."

Se dijo a sí mismo casi al susurro, la visita de la joven Hyuuga era de esperarse. La presencia de la fogosa chica había llenado el vacío de su casa durante un par de días. Varios días. Casi una semana... ¿O serías un poco más?.

Su nariz se arrugo un poco, el aroma de una belleza rubia había perturbado el ambiente. La Yamanaka no había hecho nada más que molestarlo en lo que restaba del día, apuntándolo con el dedo y llamándolo pervertido. Qué no se cansaba de seguirlo...

"I-Ino"

El casi imperceptible sonido masculino atravesó la pared y viajo hasta los finos oídos del heredero Inuzuka. Un jadeo sofocado que flotó encerrado por todo el salón de clases alimentó la curiosidad del perro. Al parecer la rubia no había encontrado mejor lugar para saciar sus deseos que el que frecuentaba normalmente Kiba.

"I-Ino...!"

"¡Ino¡Te he pillado, suelta a Sai ahora mismo!... ¿Kazekage-sama? Qué hace aquí... Pensé que... Me voy"

"¿Sai? Quién es Sai"

Una sandalia lo acompañó hasta la salida, golpeándole levemente la cabeza.

"Gaara-sama me mandará a colgar en la mañana" Se dijo a sí mismo al momento de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

"Te gusta el Kazekage"

Sentenció el Inuzuka de un modo burlesco, sacando a la Yamanaka que quicio por milésima vez. No le bastaba con seguirla hasta su casa, tomar su mismo camino, respirar su aire, invadir su espacio, sermonearla en cada instante y burlarse de lo que acababa de enterarse, sino que también osaba sentarse a su lado cuando ella quiso descansar de los pasos seguidores del perro.

"¿Y qué? A ti te gusta una niñita que recién salió de la Academia"

"No es cierto"

"¿Enserio? Y dime... ¿Hace cuánto dejó de usar pañales?"

"Ya basta Ino... Pensé que salías con Sai..."

"Es distinto"

"¿Y eso?"

"... Jamás lo entenderías, un bruto tonto como tú no lo hace"

"Pruébame"

"... No todos lo días alguien te dice que eres hermosa"

"¿Era eso?... ¿Kazekage-sama nunca te lo ha dicho?"

"... Creo que una vez... Parece, quizás no"

"Y por qué con los dos"

"No es con los dos... Salgo con Sai, pero estoy con Gaara... Aagh, ahora va a querer eliminar al pobre Sai"

"Ah¿Y eso por qué?"

"POR QUE LO GRITASTE ENFRENTE DE ÉL"

"Ino"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No sabía que Hanabi era virgen..."

"¿No pudiste deducirlo con su edad?... Eso sí que fue estúpido"

"Pero, su actitud era como... No sé, parecía mayor y experimentada"

"No te preocupes... Hablaré con ella, con tal de que dejes de seguirme"

La rubia Yamanaka se levantó de su asiento y a paso lento se encamino en busca de la joven Hyuuga.

* * *

"Hola Hanabi"

"¡Ino-san!"

"Hanabi-chan... Quería hablarte de Kiba..."

"Escucho"

"Sé que él es algo... Tú sabes, impulsivo, pero él no quiso en ningún momento obligarte a hacer cosas que..."

"No era virgen... Creí que a los chicos les gustaba pensar eso"

"¿Kiba no fue el primero?"

"Kiba está muy lejos de ser el primero"

"Entonces tu..."

"No¿ahora puedo irme?... Quiero llegar antes que él a casa"

* * *

"¡QUÉ!"

"Lo que oyes"

"¡Esa chica está más loca que tú! Le falta algo, está loca, me matará... ¡Está más que loca¡Es un pequeño demonio!"

"Lo sé... Imagino cómo te sientes"

"¡No, no puedes imaginarlo¡Eso está mal, todo está mal¡Mi vida es un asco¡Y parece que le gusta¡Adora ver mi sufrimiento¡A mí me gusta¡Más que eso... Me excita!. Quizás ella no está del todo mal, quizás yo sea el que está mal"

"Kiba, cálmate"

"NO ME VOY A CALMAR, TENGO QUE VERLA"

"Está en tu casa"

* * *

Apenas abrió la puerta, la fogosa chica le abalanzó sobre el joven maestro llenándolo de caricias y fugaces besos que recorrían su cuello. Estaba tocándolo por completo. Kiba se forzó a controlar sus más oscuros instintos. Por muy desesperado que estuviera, tenía que mostrarse firme alguna vez en su vida y más aún, frente a ella. Hanabi quedo inmovil, todavía inquieta.

"¿Qué pasa, Kiba?"

"No, esto esta mal... No podemos, no debo..."

"En tres años más seré mayor de edad"

"En tres años será"

"También puede ser ahora"

"Pues... Qué estamos esperando"

"Kiba-kun, ahora sé que no tienes ni una gota de decisión propia"

"_Kiba-kun_, repítelo..."

"Kiba-kun"

**

* * *

**

Finnis **

* * *

Notita: Aquí está ... Ojalá les guste... El reto consistía en un Oneshot de esta pareja con mención de SaiInoGaa, debía tener 'Demonio', 'Eliminación' y 'Abrazo'. Creo que eso era todo...**

**¿Reto superado?**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
